


Brat

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Brat

You awoke to the first rays of sunlight caressing you, sneaking into your bedroom through the slivers between your curtains.

Reaching out blindly with your hand, you searched for him on his side of the bed. But you found the sheets cold and empty.

It was then that you became aware of the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Accompanied by his soft humming.

You smiled.

Last night had been _perfect._

Sehun, your boyfriend, had just returned from a packed schedule which had kept him away from you for almost a fortnight.

On the phone, you two had made elaborate plans for your date-night last night. Dinner and a movie.

But all those plans had gone straight out the window the moment he had arrived and you two ended up spending the night at home. Making love. Over and over again.

The sweet, delicious ache between your legs was proof of your last night's activities.

Kicking the sheets away from you, you shivered at the sudden chill of the morning air against your naked body.

Closing your eyes once more, you absentmindedly ran your fingers delicately through your folds, finding them swollen and tender against the pads of your fingers.

Sehun had fucked you _good_ last night.

Biting down on your lip, you slowly stroked yourself, recalling last night. The moment he had walked into the house, you had been upon him, unable to control yourself. His absence had shredded away every last bit of your restraint and you had had him on the couch of your living room. Both of you, still half-dressed, you seated in his lap, riding him like your life depended on it.

It had felt so good, the reunion.

Your fingers brushed against your clit, which was still sensitive to the touch, eliciting a moan from you. Gently stroking the tender nub with only the pads of your fingers sent pleasant lulls of pleasure through your body.

Wetness pooled between your thighs, the slick heat easing the passage of your fingers while you pleasured yourself, kittenish moans leaving your lips.

"Well, well, _well._ What do we have here?"

At the sound of his voice, your eyes shot open, and you found Sehun standing in the bedroom, steamy and dripping from the shower.

He was smirking at you, and you couldn't help but think about how ridiculously attractive he looked wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped low on his hips, his skin flushed and pink from the shower, covered in droplets of water that you wanted to lick off his skin.

"Were you _really_ touching yourself even though you knew I was right there in the bathroom?" he asked, stalking toward you.

"I...I..." you stammered.

His smirk grew even wider as he knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Perhaps I haven't fucked you well enough," he murmured, placing his hands upon your thighs and spreading them apart. "Let me see..."

A flush reddened your cheeks as you were aware of him examining you keenly, his fingers delicately parting your folds for a better view.

"So pink..."

The timbre of his voice caused goosebumps to prickle your skin. Lust mixed with curiosity.

You shivered when his hot breath fanned against your sensitive flesh.

He ran a tentative finger through your folds and you sighed.

Sehun was such a _tease._

"What are you doing?" you asked him.

"Having breakfast," he replied simply.

And then he latched onto you.

His mouth descended upon you, his tongue darting out and licking through your folds. Tasting you.

Immediately, you closed your eyes, head tipping backwards.

His tongue expertly flicked through your flesh, locating your sensitive bundle of nerves with a practiced ease.

 _"Sehunnie..."_ you gasped, your fingers grasping at the sheets.

Even as you writhed around in his bed, eyes shut, you could feel his eyes on you, studying your every singular reaction.

He ate you out with a purpose, the lashes of his tongue against your clit precise and measured, solely intended to make you come undone.

And you were coming undone, quite spectacularly.

You were moaning his name, over and over again, your breaths turning heavy and laboured.

You needed something to hold on to. You needed-

_Brrrrrring!_

Startled at the sudden ring of Sehun's phone, your eyes flew open, hands frantically searching through the sheets to locate and silence the bloody device.

Once you found the phone, you looked at the screen to see who was calling.

It was Junmyeon.

Answer it, you mouthed at Sehun, who glanced at the phone and his grin grew devilish.

"You answer it, princess," he said. "It is your punishment for touching yourself."

You stared at him in disbelief.

"Answer it, or I won't let you come."

Such a brat, you thought, before laying back and clicking accept.

"Hey, Myeon," you said, and Sehun returned to your aching cunt the moment you began to speak.

His mouth resumed right where he had left off, rewarding you with lush licks and delicate sucks.

"Hey, ________," came Junmyeon's voice, chirpy as every. "Where's Sehun?"

Having heard his name being mentioned, Sehun looked up at you from between your thighs, his eyes commanding you to lie.

"He's, uh, _busy,"_ you replied.

Right then, Sehun plunged two fingers into your heat, right up until the knuckles.

_"Ahhh!"_

You cried out at the sudden breach of his digits, throwing your head back into the pillow as you held the phone to your ear.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Junmyeon asked, sounding worried.

Fighting to steady your breaths, you closed your eyes and grasped Sehun's hair with your free hand, giving it a sharp tug.

And the brat _snickered._ He actually snickered, laughing against your cunt, sending pleasurable vibrations through you, making your breath hitch.

"J-just stubbed my toe," you replied, trying hard to sound casual. Sehun laughed quietly again, the sound grating at your nerves. He was _loving_ this, torturing you. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you guys will be there at Minseok's tonight? I didn't want to go alone and get bored with his work friends..." he spoke and you listened to him with half a mind, your hips gyrating into Sehun's mouth and fingers.

You were dancing right on the very _edge,_ the laps of his tongue and the curving strokes of his fingers driving you insane, causing hot waves of pleasure to lace into your blood.

"Of _course_ we'll be there, _Myeonnie..."_ you moaned into the phone, your voice sounding undeniably sexual.

_Shit...._

Immediately you realized your mistake, as Sehun cut off his ministrations, rising up to his knees to glare at you. While on the other side of the line, Junmyeon had fallen dead silent, for which you didn't blame him. You had just moaned his name out loud.

A beat of awkward silence passed. Then Junmyeon spoke. "I..uh... I'll see you both at the party then. Bye!"

And then he clicked off.

The second the call ended, Sehun grabbed the device and chucked it aside, before grasping you by the waist and lifting you up.

"Sehun, wha-"

He carried you over to the nearest table and deposited you on top of it without care.

"You little _bitch,"_ he was muttering, as he undid his towel, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, before he grabbed your thighs and opened them so wide that it was almost painful. "I'm going to teach you a lesson," he spat out, rubbing his erect, angrily reddened length against you, slicking himself.

And then, he plunged into you. _Entirely._

You cried out, leaning back against the wall behind you, the feeling of being so completely filled up by him so suddenly overwhelming you.

He began to rut into you with deep, powerful thrusts, right from the beginning. Barely giving you a moment to breathe.

 _"Slut,"_ he growled. "Moaning hyung's name while I'm pleasuring you? You think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

Your body was on fire, the stimulation of his rough thrusts almost becoming too much. You were already sensitive from all the lovemaking last night. And the fact that Sehun had almost teased you into an orgasm with his mouth didn't help matters. The tidal wave of pleasure built up afresh. Within minutes. Ecstasy laced with a hint of pain. Just the way you always liked it.

 _"Look_ in the mirror," he snarled, grabbing a hold of your chin with his large hand, never ceasing the movement of his hips. "Open your eyes."

You obeyed and your gaze shot to the mirror on the wall opposite from the table you were on.

In the reflection, you could see it _all._ You, sitting on the table, legs spread open, while Sehun stood between them, holding them apart. You could see his tall, lithe physique, the muscles of his back rippling with every move he made, his ass-cheeks growing taut with every thrust he made. And then you looked at your own face. Hair tousled, skin flushed and sweaty, bitten lips and looking thoroughly debauched, you were a _sight._

In the reflection, you saw Sehun turn his head, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror.

"Who is fucking you? Who is doing this to you?" he asked you, punctuating every word with a barbarous thrust that made you whimper. _"Answer me!"_

"You! You, Sehun! _Only_ you!"

"That's right, my bitch," he said, giving you a lopsided smirk before wrapping an arm around your waist.

The force of his thrusts and the pleasure had weakened you considerably as it is, but he wasn't going to have it. He used the grip he had on your waist to pull you into his thrusts, making _sure_ you recieved him.

"This tight, wet pussy is mine," groaned into your neck. "Mine. _Only mine."_

Your head fell back as pleasure surged through you at his words, your eyes rolling back into your head. You were so _close._ And he knew it.

With his other hand, he began to rub your clit.

 _"That's_ it. Come for me. Right now."

You cried out his name, your body finally giving in to the pleasure. Nails digging into his shoulders, you shattered against him, your core clenching around him over and over, easing him into his own release.

 _"Shit,"_ he groaned, still thrusting into you, releasing into you with long, hot spurts, your cunt milking him for all he had.

Once you both were finished, Sehun pressed a kiss to your lips before withdrawing from you.

Still sitting on the table, panting, you watched him walk over to the bed and search for his phone. Once he found the device, he came back, kneeling down before you.

Raising the phone camera between your still parted legs, he quickly snapped a photo of his come trickling out of you.

Once satisfied with the photograph, he stood up and typed something out on his phone, smirking.

"What are you doing, Hun?" you asked him.

At your question, his grin only widened.

"Showing hyung what's mine," he said, a glint in his eyes. 

You looked at him, horrified. "You sent it to _Junmyeon?!?!?"_  

He just winked. "Serves him right for interrupting us." 


End file.
